1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to well bore tools and in particular to apparatus and methods for downhole formation testing.
2. Background Information
Oil and gas wells have been drilled at depths ranging from a few thousand feet to as more than 5 miles. Wireline and drilling tools often incorporate various sensors, instruments and control devices in order to carry out any number of downhole operations. These operations may include formation testing, fluid analysis, and tool monitoring and control.
The environment in these wells present many challenges to maintain the tools used at depth due to vibration, harsh chemicals and temperature. Temperature in downhole tool applications presents a unique problem to these tools. High downhole temperatures may reach as high as 200° C. (390° F.) or more, and sensitive electronic equipment usually requires cooling in order to work in the hazardous environment. An added problem is that space in the carrier assembly is usually limited to a few inches in diameter.